The Power of Secrets
by Ickle-Ronnikens
Summary: Ginny is the centre of attention at a Wedding, but it's not her Wedding.


**The Power of Secrets**

Pairings: Ginny Weasley/all of her brothers. Implied only.

Plot: Ginny is the centre of attention at a Wedding, but it's not her Wedding.

Disclaimer: I know it's hard to believe, but I am NOT JK Rowling.

Warnings: Mature References, Implied Incest.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked happily and at a leisurely pace down the aisle at her oldest brother Bill's Wedding, throwing flower petals aimlessly in her wake and not really bothering with performing the job bestowed upon her that afternoon at all properly. Her partner for the march toward the stage was Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister of the woman who would be marrying Bill, and it seemed she was much more keen to take part in the ceremony, as she was making up for Ginny's slack.

With six older brothers and no sister, Ginny had never really been exposed to the extreme romantic side of life, she had never pictured herself getting into a white dress and marrying some handsome bloke in front of hundreds of people. She had had very little patience with being a simple flower girl, the very thought of becoming the centre of attention for so many people had completely frightened her off ever getting a boyfriend.

In fact, if she could have it her way, the only boys she wanted in the rest of her life where her brothers, whom she loved all dearly and whole-heartedly. And it was probably only because of them that she bothered walking up the aisle in front of all those guests gathered underneath the large white marquee that beautiful summers afternoon, because out of all those guests, her brothers were the only ones REALLY watching her.

Everything that she did in her few seconds of fame on that carpet from the slightly seductive way she walked, to the much rather low-cut dress she sported in comparison to Gabrielle's was because of her brothers. After a summer of exploration into each of her siblings lives, she uncovered more than just the truth about what some of them were hiding, but also hidden talents that not just they had, but that she had had too.

Even right now, as she walked ever so innocently, yet still ever so seductively down the aisle besides Gabrielle in her rather low-cut dress, every single one of her brothers stared at her – not in the way that perhaps the rest of the audience in the marquee depictured her (save for Harry Potter) – but in the way that reminded them of what she looked like underneath that dress, and indeed of what she was capable of when she was out of that said dress.

The best man of the Wedding, Charlie Weasley, looked away and took a large intake of breath – anyone who knew of the events unfolding over the summer might suggest that he had been the latest victim of said activities (and they'd be right). Ensuring Bill did not hear the conversation, Charlie whispered under his breath to the little tufty-haired Wizard who would be performing the ceremony.

'Vicar, may I ask you something?' Charlie said with a twitch.

'Of course my dear fellow!' exclaimed the Wizard priest in a resembling whisper.

'This might sound a little odd,' Charlie went on, 'but is there a chance that it is mandatory for the best man to lay with a family member of the groom the night before a Wedding?'

The little Wizard looked horrified.

'Merlin's Beard, no!' he shrieked, as quietly as he could, but a couple of people turned their heads to look, 'why, where ever did you hear such a thing?'

'It doesn't matter,' Charlie shook his head, 'I figured it wasn't true. Thanks.'

'But of course,' the little Wizard said, nodding and waving a hand – yet he mumbled so barely audible words that sounded like "preposterous" and "silly".

Charlie stepped sideways sluggishly, his legs very much like jelly. He felt tricked, taken advantaged of – and he could barely believe that his very little sister, the young girl now walking down the aisle as a flower girl, could have brought him to do such a thing.

He felt sick, he might have been the one getting married that day, not Bill.

Bill was having his doubts just as much as his best man was. Even as his Wife to be appeared with her father, and started making her way down between the rows, Bill was still casting nervous glances sideways to the little sister he had once thought of as nothing except, well, just that.

Now... well, he was horrified with himself over what he had done – and although a part of him was wishing he could just forget it and move on with this life and that it was only a onetime thing – he would almost do anything right now to have the marquee alone to themselves for five minutes, just so he could experience her once more as a free man.

Her sideways curious smile at him wasn't helping one bit.

As the bride reached the archway in which they were to be married, all but a handful of eyes were on the beauty in white. Only an exceptionally talented person could attract the attention of well-minded individuals when there was a vela draped in white beside her. Yet six pairs of eyes were fixed upon her, and she grinned to herself as she stared at the priest, well aware of her surroundings, satisfied of her accomplishments.

Her name was the only thing that could bring her out of her reverie.

'...but I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low-cut.'

Ginny glanced around, still grinning, and guessed that it had been Aunt Muriel who had spoken her name. She spotted her brother Ron sitting next to Harry (who was actually "Cousin Barry" in disguise) and she winked in their general direction.

_Was she winking at me, or Harry?_

These were Ron's thoughts. He had, like his older brothers, been watching the young redhead from the moment she had entered the room. His heart had skipped a beat unnaturally when she had turned and winked, and his mind was now fighting Harry's mind in his head.

_It couldn't be Harry; their relationship was over... wasn't it? Anyway, he didn't take her virginity away from her, I did!_

Fred and George were seated one row in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They alone were the only two brothers in the room that knew of each other's activities. They knew that, besides themselves, at least one other Weasley brother had tasted forbidden fruit. They did not know however that every other brother had taken a bite, they only knew that the other twin had done so, for they came in a package did the Weasley twins; there was no one or other.

They had been the easiest to crack – though every one of her brothers had a weakness, the Twins had two: each other.

Out of all her brothers, the twins had seemed the less put off with the idea, if anything they were almost more excited about it then she was. Because of that, the night she had between them was easily the best night of her life and it would probably never be rivalled.

The hardest nut to crack by far had been Percy. There he sat in the front row, between mother and father, the favourite (except for that tiny little miniscule rebellious stage where he had favoured the enemy over his family) but that of course had been forgotten. Ginny had figured out that Percy's weakness was in that time of disrepute, that there had to be a time in that period of his life where he had slipped up, and become imperfect.

Victory had never been sweeter after that night.

Oh the sounds he had made – she will never forget them.

But she will never forget Bill, either. She turned to face him, their eyes met, and he looked worried, concerned that she may say something, do something that would jeopardise what was about to happen; but Ginny merely smiled even more so – if that was possible.

Bill had been the second hardest to break. Engaged, the Wedding approaching fast, he had broken down and she had snatched him up in a heartbeat, but the eventual outcome had not been nearly as fun for Ginny as she had foreseen. He had not been proud of their encounter, and Ginny had _almost _felt bad for doing it – but there was no doubt in her mind that there would be another chance.

Bill stood there now, remembering that night just like she was, yet he was forcefully trying to remove the thought from his head, needing to focus on this the most important of days, a day that changes his life. His mind was racing, the little Wizard priest was moving his mouth but no words were coming out – finally that time of the ceremony came where Bill must speak, and he was fighting off demons in his brain just as every eye turned to him.

_Don't say Ginny. Don't say Ginny._

'I, William-Arthur... take err... take Fluer-Isabelle...'

There was a collective noise of affection. Everyone was assuming he was nervous about being married – Ginny knew better of course. She smiled to herself – she would have been delighted if he had said her name by mistake – but in the end she was happy to let the ceremony roll along.

The rollercoaster in which not just Bill, but each of her brothers were due to face in the coming months, was going one hell of a ride.


End file.
